Falling under your spell JohnVris
by Shades-are-best
Summary: John Egberts life is great, he has friends, a caring family, and is loved by most of his town, but what will happen when he dies in a car crash? Read and find out. Pairing Troll!John x Vriska possible others- contains all trolls - beta kids. T for cursing (karkat duh). ReViEw pLz!1!1!1!1!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a JohnVris story where John dies and is reborn as a troll 'nough said**

"So John how was school" Dad says from the front seat.

"It was pretty good" John says "nothing really happened"

"thats good, so how do you like your friends"

"why do you need to ask that? but anyways since you did there great"

"remind me of their names again son."

"There's Dave the gay one" *snicker* "then there's Jade and Rose"

"That's nice I'm glad to hear that my son is doing so well"

They stop at a red light and once it turns green they go again. A car comes speeding through the intersection and collides with Johns side of the car. All he can hear is shouting and an ambulance. *beep* *beep* *beep*

"I'm sorry sir but if he ever wakes up again it'll be a miracle"

"but he's my son are you sure theres nothing you can do?"

"yes I'm sorry sir but you're lucky he's even still alive, that car hit yours going at least seventy miles an hour and the impact should have killed him"

*beep* slower *beep* slower still *beep* *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

"oh no doctor we're losing him"

"come one" *jump* "no no no no NO" *jump*

"Time of death 2:35 am"

"NO SON PLEASE NO, NO, NO, NO" Dad says crying. "PLease, no" he starts to whisper.

"I'm sorry sir but we are going to need to take you away"

"NO PLEASE HE'S MY SON NOOOOOOOO"

**Three days later.**

"thank you for coming, yes thank you, yes I loved him very much to" Dad says welcoming guests. The funeral was open to the public as John had known people all over, and people all over came to see him. He was lain down peacefully in the coffin, eyes closed arms crossed. He was wearing a suit and nice shoes, he was still recognizable though his body had been maimed and there was not much the doctors could do.

Everyone came and shed tears, including his three best friends Dave, Jade, and Rose. The day was a terrible one with dark clouds hanging over. nobody wanted to talk so no one did except Johns father. "John was a sweet boy who never did wrong to anybody" *more cries from the crowd* "he was loved and cherished and looked after well" *more sobs*

"NO I CANT DO THIS" Dave said screaming and dropping his cool kid facade for once in his life and running out.

After that everyone looked distraught and sad. No one knew what to do. They all had a place in there heart for John and that man on a cell phone had taken it all away, all of it.

**First chapter short and sweet. Others will be longer I just needed to lay out some info. I'm feeling really good about this story and will try to update at least every week because now that football is over I will have more time to write also about my last story sorry I really just wasn't feeling it but heres a new one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter hope you enjoy.**

*squeak* *squeak* was all the little grub could say his blood was white but a mutation would leave him with deep blue eyes for his entire life. He was the first of thirteen troll eggs to hatch and among being one of the friendliest trolls in existence he would also turn out to become quite powerful. When grown he would have only two horns, they would become straight, pointed, and sharp enough to draw blood. He had messy black hair and would were glasses for most of his life.

The thirteen trolls would grow close and bond together against the challenges in the brooding cavern. Led by their fearless leader, a bright red blooded troll with a temper to match and short nubby horns. No one could understand the squeaks but united they could follow each other fairly easily.

Their brooding cavern challenges were over sooner than the time the little grubs were half a sweep old. They all got lussi relating to their respective blood color.

But little to the knowledge of the white blooded troll the adventure had just begun.

**4.5 sweeps later**

-carcinoGeneticist[CG] Began Trolling ectoBiologist[EB]-

CG: DUDE WE NEED YOU FOR THE RED TEAM

EB: yeah whatever karkat

CG: SOLLUX MADE THE MISTAKE OF GIVING ME THE SEVEN PLAYER TEAM HA

EB: ok cool dude, but I still really only know you

CG: DO I REALLY HAVE TO EXPLAIN THIS TO YOU AGAIN?

EB: yes, yes you do

CG: OK FINE ON OUR TEAM THERE IS ME YOU KANAYA VRISKA TAVROS GAMZEE AND TEREZI I WILL GO IN FIRST AND BECAUSE YOU ARE MY FRIEND YOU WILL GO IN SECOND GOT IT?

EB: Yeah I just can't wait to play with Vriska

CG: JEEZ MAN YOU'VE STILL GOT FLUSHED FEELINGS FOR HER?

EB: yeah well I know shes a murderous spiderbitch but she is really cool, anyways I still don't;t know you're blood color dear Karkles

CG: FUCK YOU

-carcinoGeneticist[CG] Ceased Trolling ectoBiologist[EB]-

The boy sighed leaning back in his chair, he was only five sweeps old and just about his only friend was organizing teams or a game that would take place once all thirteen of the friends turned six sweeps. Lucky for them their birthdays were on the same day as all of them wriggled out of your eggs together.

He begins to practice strife by swinging his hammer at imaginary foes. 'yup' he thought to himself 'today was going to be a long day'

**1 sweep later**

-carcinoGeneticist[CG] opened memo ASSHOLE RUMPUS TOWN

CG: HEY ASSHOLES LISTEN UP I'M ENTERING FIRST

CG: I HOPE ALL OF YOU ARE READY FOR A BEATDOWN

CG: BECAUSE THE RED TEAM IS WINNING

EB: calm down Karkat we've still got an hour before you go in

-carcinoGeneticist[CG] closed memo ASSHOLE RUMPUS TOWN

Johns POV

Yeah your name is John so what, you were just a mutant low blood. Your name did not have six letters and was the strangest sounding name you had ever heard. In less than ten minutes Vriska would be bringing you into the medium, and you couldn't deny it any longer. You were head over fucking heels in love for Vriska. Everything from her long luscious back hair to her mechanical arm to her insane lusus, did you mention being head over fucking heels in love with her enough? I didn't think so.

She had almost looked in on your totally not stalker memorial of her in your closet before you distracted her with some quick thinking. Jeez being flushed sure was hard work but you'd be damned if you didn't love it, or her. Your planet as you would soon figure out was The Land Of Wind And Shade your role an Heir of Breath. it was weird sharing an aspect with someone on your team, that being Tavros he was a page of breath.

Over the past sweep you had gotten close to your team, Karkat had made sure that your tea was well acquainted so you would be more powerful. The time or thinking like that was not now however the clock on your cruxtruder was getting below one step outside to see a meteor bearing down on your hive.

You brace yourself for the impact then out of nowhere your lusus gets picked up by the mouse out placed into the colonel sprite. The day that he died was a sad one, the only lusus still alive was Feferis and you were sure that the day it would die was the day your species dies due to the vast glub.

Upon entering the medium you saw what you expected to be only two planets but instead there were three, strange, only you and karkat were supposed to be in here now.

-ectoBiologist[EB] Began Trolling arachnidsGrip[AG]-

EB: hey Vriska I didn't realise you were in already

AG: pfffffffft I'm not in yet I'm still getting ready why would you think that I would 8e in by now?

EB: oh because there are three planets here instead of two and I thought me and Karkat were the only two in by now

AG: aha suspicion confirmed

AG: this means that we are all in the s8me session and Sollux is already in

EB: well that sure is a turn of events

AG: yup sure is

EB: anyways when you get in stop by my hive I have something for you

AG: awwwwwwww really? why?

EB: well you helped me get into the medium so I alchemized something for you

AG: oh I can't w8

-arachnidsGrip[CG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist[EB]-

You alchemize a pair of communication glasses that allow you to talk into them so you don't have to worry with those silly keyboards. You send everyone the code, ahh that makes things easier.

"hey Karkat you there"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT"

"just reporting in and saying that all of us are in the same session"

"WAIT REALLY WHAT THE FUCK"

"yup, well see yah"

Vriska arrives at the front of your hive wearing her fairy outfit ,it suits her well.

"John it's great to see you" she says pulling you into a hug"so what did you get me" she says with a gleam in her eyes.

"it's a surprise as in follow me with your eyes closed"

"whatever you say John"

You lead her through a portal and to a slab of stone with the light symbol on it. "Vriska before I give you your present you have to answer me a question"

"what is it John?"

"is your dream self alive?"

"of course she is silly"

"well in that case lay down here but keep your eyes closed"

"ok puuuuuuuupa"

You raise your hammer above your head and bring it down on her head killing her instantly. A small shriek escaped her mouth as she saw the hammer.

Vriska POV

Your name is now Vriska Serket and you just got killed by the boy who you're flushed for. *sigh* "figures no one liked me much anyways" you say walking slowly and sadly through the dream bubble certain that your life has just been ended. Then you start to scream as you relive the pain in your head then you become your dream self and the cerulean blood leaks down your body and flows back into your with a flash of white that would've blinded anyone standing near.

You wake up on an orange slab of stone with John sleeping near you. You slap him as hard as you can with your used to be mechanical arm.

"ow what was that for"

"uh duh you just killed me"

"Yes I did but for a good reason"

"like what"

"look down"

You look down and see you are wearing a different pair of clothes more like pajamas actually. "what are these"

"It's you god tier outfit"

"what's that?"

"I um I made you a god"

"really John, you did that for me?"

"well yah"

"aw John that's the nicest thing anyones done for me"

"Yah you're welcome now feel your eye"

You raise up a hand to your right eye nothing strange. Then John comes up and pushes the hair out of the left side of your face and moves your hand to that eye. You feel it closed so cautiously you open it and are greeted with the feeling of having eight eyes again. "John I" you say at a loss for words "I love it" you get up and walk over to him and plant a kiss on his cheek. his cheeks turn pale and you see the blush you've grown to love.

"Vriska ever since we were 3 sweeps old I've felt something between us"

"John I think I know what you're talking about" you say face inches from his.

"Vriska I-I"

"'m flushed for you" you finish for him. Your cerulean blush covering your face in a much needed warm feeling. He leans in and you lean in with him.

**Aaaaaaaand it's done *laughs to self* I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaseeeeeeee *realises seven a's ugh I'm to lazy to fix it. see you next update which might be tomorrow depending on if I can write so goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TO DOING"

"karkat where the fuck did you come from" Vriska said

"I WAS JUST CHECKING IN ON OUR TEAM BUT IT SEEMS LIKE WE HAVE ANOTHER QUADRANT PAIR"

"oh come on Karkles don't be like that"

"JOHN I FUCKING SWEAR IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP"

"oh really Karkat will you, why you kill dear sweet John?"

"OH. MY. GOG. WILL YOU TWO STOP FLIRTING"

"pf whatever you say Karkles"

"I'M FUCKING DONE, BY" he said and walked back through the portal.

"well John it seems that moment is done"

"yes sadly buuuuuuuut"

"buuuuuuuut what John?"

"wanna come back to my hive and do a little battle training?"

"ooooooooh yes I would love that"

The two walk back to Johns hive in a comfortable silence, neither of them speak because neither of them want to all they want is to enjoy the other.

Vriskas POV

Your new found matesprit has invited you over to their hive for a little "battle training". You don't care what that means you only care that you get to be together. As you walk you snuggle up against his arm to show that you really do care, even though he killed you, you feel connection to him that you have felt for no one else. Not even your lusus.

**602 hours later (watch [S] rex duodecim angelus if you want to know where I'm getting the battle turns from)**

Gamzee had just went berserk mode and downed visibly at least half of the damage necessary to kill the black king.

Meanwhile John flies using his wind powers up to the region of the neck where the kings left head had been and strikes with his fabled **Warhammer Of Zillyhoo **dealing almost half the damage that Gamzee had done. Good thing to, being a thief class you were destined to deal the killing blow to the black king.

You fly using the beautiful wings on your back and in a twisted turn of fate get caught by a tentacle and drop your dice. It seems luck is in your favor (as usual) and you roll the perfect roll, you roll ancestral awakening and, using the badass sword you have, deal the final blow to the king killing him instantly.

A platform appears above all of you and Karkat is about to open the door to your created session. He is reaching towards it when a trollanoid (it's like humanoid but with trolls instead) dog with tentacles and a sword through his chest slices through the door and an Aradia bot throughs all 12 of you through a teleporter and the alpha flies in after you.

You all wake in a daze and look around, you are on a meteor in the void. It was a decent size as it was going to be one of the last meteors to hit skaia. You instantly look around for John, you see him laying down on the floor next to you. You sigh with relief as you get up and walk over to him. He wakes up just as you lay down next to him and he puts an arm around you.

**John's POV**

The troll of your dream just walked up to you and is snuggling up against you, you put an arm around her protectively and pick her up bridal style. She looks at you with a confused look but doesn't move, obviously just happy to be snuggled up against you.

"Hey guys I guess we might be stuck on this meteor for a while so me and Vriska are gonna go pick out some rooms" You say as the others start to wake up.

"HEY JOHN GET THE FUCK BACK HERE" Karkat starts to yell but you shrug him off.

"Hey Vantas you probably shouldn't threaten me, just remember how well our last strife went" you say with a smirk(Vriska had taught you this and you look down to see her looking approvingly) Karkat on the other hand just looked upset at the thought of the last strife you had. In it you used your wind powers to essentially single shot him.

"OK YOU FUCKASS BUT NO FUNNY BUSINESS WE HAVE QUESTIONS TO GET ANSWERED" Karkat says as the others start to wake and follow the two of you to find rooms.

"come on karkles" *yawn* "let's go find a room together" Kanaya said to her moirail. Everyone could obviously see that the two of them wanted more than just moirail allegiance. Terezi just looked dumbfounded and Equius and Nepeta ran off to claim a room.

You just continued to walk past rooms until you found a transportalizer and tried it out. It led to a large room with a tv and a rather large recuperacoon in it (big enough for the both of you) it also had a bed and a couch. A large set of alien movies that had somehow been translated to your language sat it a bookshelf and a dresser for clothes was nestled in the corner. It was big enough for two people comfortably so you both start alchemizing things and eventually after your excursion through the codes you had ended up with the Legendary Fabled and One of a kind **Pop O'Matic Warhammer Of Vrillyhoo** it happened when you accidentally alchemized Vriska's dice with your hammer and wanting more insane upgrades you figure out the code for Ahab's Crosshairs and make **Ahab's Pop O'Matic Warhammer of Vrillyhoo **Jegus that was a mouthful but it was incredibly powerful. So powerful in fact that you might have been able to kill the black king in one lucky laser swing with a good roll. You Wield the hammer,it is so powerful that you specibus does not even allow entry into it and you cannot captchalogue it do to it being so heavy. Luckily with your increased strength and wind powers you are able to wield it with ease.

You both look around the meteor to see if anything else is insanely powerful and would add to the damage of the hammer you find Kanaya's chainsaw, Karkat's scythes, Feferi's 2x3 prong, and Terezi's cane. You alchemize it and wield the most powerful weapon in all of Sburb. **Ahabs Chainsaw Cane of Vrillyhoo's Prong Scythe**. Jegus that was even more of a mouthful than before but you decide to tell people about the weapon.

EctoBiologist [EB] Started memo : I got a weapon Join this memo!

carcinoGeneticist [CG] has joined

arachnidsGrip [AG] has Joined

terminallyCapricious [TC] HaS jOiNeD

arsenicCatnip [AC] Has joined

… (I'm to lazy to put all the handles but you should understand that all trolls joined)

EB: Ok so everybody I got the most badass weapon in Sburb

CG: :33 Ac wonders what John could be talking About

EB: Me and Vriska just ran around the meteor and literally alchemized the most powerful weapon in all of sburb

TC: WeLl hEy tHeRe mOtHeRfUcKeR WhAt iS It aLl uP AnD CaLlEd?

EB: this is a little of a mouthful but **Ahabs Chainsaw Cane of Vrillyhoo's Prong Scythe**

CG: THAT IS LITERALLY THE STUPIDEST NAME FOR A WEAPON I HAVE EVER HEARD WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT DO

EB: well it's basically my Hammer Vriska's dice Ahab's Crosshairs Kanaya's chainsaw, Karkat's scythes, Feferi's 2x3 prong, and Terezi's cane

CG: WHOLLY SHIT THATS A LOT OF ACHEMIZATION

AG: Well what did you expect from the b8dest bitch in Sburb

EB: Come on Vriska I thought we agreed to stop calling you that

AG: Y8h w8ll I l8ke it s8

EctoBiologist[EB] has closed memo: I got a weapon Join this memo!

"ugh John why did you do that" Vriska said from across the room.

"because I can tell something is bugging you"

"what no no no nothing is bugging me John"

"come on vriska let's just have a feelings jam"

"ok fine" she says sitting down on the pile of things "so what do you want to talk about?"

"well I want to know what on your mind"

"but John I swear I'm fine"

"come on vriska I've known you as a friend for over a year a moirail for a month and a matesprit for over two weeks now." you say as she looks down and you brush a lock of hair out from in front of her face "I know when somethings wrong" She looks into your skaia blue eyes then bursts out into tears and hugs you putting her head into the crook of your neck "It's alright Vriska, just let it all out"

"well I-I just feel like no one in our group likes me anymore except for you and-and"

"Vriska no. I love you and I can help just let it all out. ALL OF IT" You say trying to make the last part sound like her. It looks like you succeeded as you look and she is about to laugh a little when she bursts out into another fit of tears.

"It all started before I actually got to know you when I was still a hard core flarper" she manages in between sobs "I had to kill everyone I came across in my sessions just to feed my stupid stupid lusus"she says clenching her fists at her side.

"It's ok Vriska just let it all out" you look into her eyes and say "I'm here for you, I love you" At this she breaks into another round of tears and you hold her tight and stroke her amazing long black hair.

"And then Terezi made my magic 8 ball explode and blinded her then Aradia brought the ghosts of the trolls back from the dead and even before that I am the reason that Tavros is Paralyzed. I was the clouder for his flarp session and he was trapped at the edge of a cliff cornered by unbeatable monsters that I had created. Then when we got into the game and Aradia got the soulbot that was the reason that she nearly killed me" It's at those words that you realise you are the only reason she is alive right now and you feel very protective of her.

"Vriska I had no idea" You say continuing to stroke her hair. You lift up her head and look into her eyes once more. You pull her into a searing hot kiss and the passion in it just go's to show how much you really have changed her life, and her yours.

Just then the transportalizer sounds and you break the kiss to look at Terezi who stood on the pad. "Hey Vriska John we just found another Sburb session and we are trolling it and you two should totally come and check it out."

You make a sound with your mouth much like a growl to tell her that now is not the time for interruptions. It's then that she takes in a deep whiff and says "ooooh do I smell tears on none other than the spiderbitch herself?"

"Terezi now is really not the time" You say starting to growl in your voice.

She senses that she has stumbled in on something that the most powerful player in all of Sburb does not want to be interrupted so she backs up and says "ok well you can come in anytime" she pulls her glasses down and does her best to wink.

Once she leaves you sigh and go back to comforting Vriska "Vriska I love you and I just want you to tell everything I'm still here for you and always will be."

"well there is one more thing"

"what is it?"

"I really want to go and fight that guy but I have no idea what the others are going to do"

"no please don't Vriska we'll go when the time is right and fight him together"

"but John"

"no Vriska I can't risk you getting hurt"

"but John I'm a god I will just come back to life"

"well not exactly"

"John what are you talking about"

"well if you die a heroic or just death then you will not come back to life, and personally I think that if you sacrifice yourself killing that beast it will be considered heroic"

"ok John if you say so but only because I love you"

"great. I hope your feeling better now"

"yah a little it's as if the weight of a thousand dead trolls was just dumped off my shoulders"

"I'm glad to hear it, now let's go and see what those aliens are about."

**Authors note: I loved writing this chapter and ohmygod the feeeeeeels my favorite part is definitely the feelings jam so anyways Yeah I said more pairings so here they are let's see Kanaya x Karkat-Dave x Terezi-Equius x Nepeta- and Sollux x Aradia are the only ones I will write as of now and might take a chapter or two for another pairing (but spider8reath is still OTP) so if you haven't figured out by now yes the monster is the Jack Noir from the B1 universe canon but since John is now a troll he is only three times prototyped. also The aliens are Dave Rose and Jade(and maybe OC but I haven't written next chapter and I don't generally like OC's so so but probably not) and if I keep going on I might reveal the entire plot for the story which I already have carfully planned out so see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**John walk into computer room**

"oh look it's the love birds John and Vriska come to join the party" Terezi said.

You could tell that Vriska was about to break out in tears again so you put a hand on her back to comfort her and it appears to work. You walk to Terezi and whisper "hey terezi vriska is kind of an emotional wreck right now so can you just back off"

She sighs then whispers back "fine but only this once"

You give her a smile and she just gives you a small nod. 'geez who knew that a blind chick would be so insensitive' you think to yourself.

You sit down next to Vriska at a computer and start to troll the human called Jade.

EctoBiologist Began Trolling GardenGnostic

EB: Hello there Jade Human we have been watching you and carefully calculating.

You think to yourself and say in your head yeah that was good you'd come off as an insane psychopath then slowly destroy them. 'wow where did that come from' you think.

GG: Who the Fuck do you think you aRE

EB: what looking at your timeline I see that I never Troll you before tis so I do not know why you are so upset

GG: IT'S BECAUSE I'M AT MY BROTHERS FUNERAL AND I GET PESTERED BY SOME JACKASS WHO JUST STOLE HIS PESTERCHUM HANDLE AND APPEARS TO BE TROLLING ME SO YEAH I'M MAD

EB: What's a funeral

GardenGnostic ceased pestering EctoBiologist

Jegus what the fuck was that about.

You notice Vriska laugh then she looks to you and sees your surprised face then read the Trollian log.

"holy shit" she says "bad timing"

"yeah talk about it"

"so what's a funeral?"

"I have no fucking clue, but she did just say her brother died and that I stole his chum handle"

"ok two things no one knew she had a brother and two h kind of looks like you through the viewing port"

"hm I'll try trolling her again later on in the timeline and shit did you know that they also enter Surb"

"dude catch up with the program, thats how we found them"

"oh ok let me just"

EctoBiologist began trolling GardenGnostic

GG: oh hey John it's nice to see you

EB: wait how do you know my name

GG: oooooh yay this is the second conversation we have

EB wait how do you know

GG: Past or I guess future you told me in the past about this conversation

EB: hmm interesting

EB: can you tell me exactly when start "Pestering you"?

GG: it was about 5 hours ago from my perspective oh and past me will get a little agitated and cry a little bit…

EB: o well I guess i'll talk to you earlier

GG: thats a weird saying

EB: shut up

GG: wow you are just like my brother except he's

EB: hey don't cry

GG: how do know I'm crying

EB: I can see you through the viewport

EctoBiologist ceased Trolling GardenGnostic

You decide to put off speaking again to her and decide to help Vriska troll the Dave Human.

AG: 8ll I'm s8ying is th8t you could definitely do better by 8cending

TG: I see that or more you see me seeing that but I do not feel like dying on a stone slab with my symbol on it just because some mysterious alien girl wants me to

AG: you know you should just die and not come back to life then

You type quickly while Vriska is distracted by you.

TG: ha where are the eights

AG: i've taken over AG's computer so we can talk because you and the Rose human keep ignoring me when I pester you.

AG: only Jade answers

TG: fuck is this EctoBiologist?

AG: yeah why

TG: look I know that trying to mimic my dead friend is just a great trolling tactic but lay off

AG: do I have to go into a long discussion with you about how I am not trying to mimic your dead buddy but my Trollian Handle has always been EctoBiologist

TG: fuck you fuck your parents and fuck your friend/girlfriend

TurntechGodhead has ceased pestering Arachnidsgrip

"come on John what was that for you made him disconnect" Vriska says

"I didn't do anything and all of them keep on thinking that I'm there dead friend" oh yeah I forgot about him for a sec, but to be honest I like you a lot better" she says then plants a soft kiss on your cheek.

"Oh Vriska I love you too

"not as much as I love you"

"hah that's a lie"

"fine but lets go back to our room to finish this discussion"

You give her a shrug then walk off to your room and she leads you off into the depths of the meteor. You still have no idea where your room is actually located as a transportalizer leads to it. But it has no other entrance so if you want some alone time all you have to do is cover up the only way in (or out)

She immediately sits on the pile you made and pats the spot next to her to show that she wants you to sit. You do so and proceed to have one of the most heartfelt feelings jams in the history of paradox space. (source Lord English)

In it you sort out each others problems which include Vriska feeling that no one but you even wanted her to live anymore and she felt as though you were the only one that cared about her after which she cried into your shirt and kissed you passionately. Your problems included feeling that your lusus did not care for you and even though he was dead you felt as though you couldn't do much for him even when he was alive. You were also worried about having to live up to the title most powerful player in Sburb, to which she said that together the two of you would be the most powerful couple in Sburb which cheered you up until you remembered that people would call her the baddest bitch in Sburb and you were sad again.

**Sorry about the kind-of short chapter but I felt like this was all that needed to be said also, Lemon next chapter? review and tell me. one more thing I added a sentence to the end of ch 1 soo look at that see you next chapter (which might be monday)**


	5. Chapter 5

**For people who are confused when I said last chapter I added to the 1st chapter I thought I had put at the very end "**and then Jade got pestered" **so sorry for the confusion. anyways back to the story yes I realise this is still rated T but I promise life will give us lemons (later)**

"so John what do you want to do now"

"well I was thinking we could talk to the humans more"

"really john?"

"well yeah, I mean Jade told me I would troll her earlier and I feel like staying in the Alpha"

"ok fine John but I am going to go talk to the Dave human"

"do we really have to call them humans condescendingly"

"that is a big word, but fine"

**Later**

EctoBiologist started trolling GarenGnostic

GG: why the EVERLIVING FUCK ARE YOU "TROLLING" ME AGAIN

EB: woah calm down

EB: I just didn't want to be shot into an alternate timeline

GG: ok fine what do you want

EB: well in about 3 hours you will enter the game

GG: yeah I know I will go in last Dave first and Rose second so what?

EB: well you need to prototype the colonel sprite before you go in

GG: why?

EB: because if you don't prototype the sprite before you go in skaia will not be able to evolve into it's final form where derse and prospit will collide in an epic battle

GG: umm ok? but I have something to ask

EB: ok what?

GG: why does it say you are trolling me not pestering?

EB: Because I am not a human I am a troll

GG: wait so why is an alternate sentient species messaging us and why do you have knowledge of the game

EB: because one of the trolls in our party located your session and created a program that allows us to message you at any point in your timeline

GG: wow and one more thing

EB:what?

GG: What's your name?

EB: oh I'm John

GG: wait what's your last name

EB: hey why are you crying?

GG: because my brothers name was John and

EB: and I have his Pesterchum Handle?

GG: well yeah and I just just

GardenGnostic ceased Pestering EctoBiologist

"Woah what was that about" you say to yourself.

"hello John what are you doing?"

"oh hey Equius, not much just had another confusing conversation with a Human"

"yes I have had no luck in contacting one of them yet"

"you know I just realised that we never really did much together over the course of game"

"no I believe we did not, are you suggesting we do something together"

"um sure what do you like to do?"

"I build robots them I beat them to death"

"that sounds fun and I need to toughen up my fists a bit so why don't we build a robot then well beat it to death"

"ok I have a working prototype of another version of robot that I was looking to test, but I require a test subject"

*sigh* "why not?*

You follow Equius into his room and began training with his prototype. You throw a punch into its arm and a small leak of oil starts to drip from it. You may only be 7 feet tall (compared to the 8 foot tall Equius and 9 foot tall Gamzee you are kind of short) but you can sure throw a punch against a robot. You end up with a white eye and a few cuts on your arm where your disgustingly low blood is oozing out.

"I love your blood" Equius states clearly seeing the discomfort on your face.

"but it's the lowest possible"\

"it's also the brightest, and it kind of...glows"

"What?"

"I have heard that your blood glows when put in dark areas, I have never been able to test because you were one of the only white bloods on alternia"

"wow really? Well sure let's try"

"yes let's"

He quickly turns off the lights and produces a knife which he quickly drags across your forearm. The wind picks up and your blood is only outside of your body before the wind forces it to flow back into your body and the cut is closed and healed.

"that was spectacular" Equius says after being knocked over by the wind.

"I guess I forgot to to tell you, um being an heir I am protected by aspect so the wind heals me whenever I am hurt"

"that really is amazing but I did see your blood glow bright"

"that's awesome, I never thought being the lowest on the hemospectrum granted me glowing blood"

"yes it is quite amazing"

You finish up talking with Equius and leave going back to talking with Jade. You learn more about her life and you teach her some more game mechanics before you get to a specific conversation.

EctoBiologist started Trolling GardenGnostic

EB: Hey Jade are you done alchemizing yet?

GG: oh hey John I just got done talking to you

EB: what but I thought it was nearly an hour ago from your perspective when I last trolled you

GG: no silly I just got done talking to past you.

EB: was it that second conversation I had with you

GG: yup!

EB: Ok so let's get back to the reason I started trolling you

GG: which iis?

EB: the photon cannon you tried to alchemize I need the code for it

GG: why?

EB: so I can add it to a really powerful weapon I made

GG: ok I guess this will like a return the favor since you helped me with the game so much

EB: yeah it will be soooooooo

GG: oh yeah it's ph8ot6on

EB: wow game creators way to be creative

GG: oh one more thing before you go

EB: what is it?

GG: do you know who even created the game

EB: no

EctoBiologist ceased trolling GardenGnostic

That was a close one you almost had to go into a long conversation about the game creators, jeez that last one gave a bad migraine. Anyways back to business it's time to alchemize.

You quickly run back to your room and add the code to the, wait what was the name of that again. As you cannot captchalogue it you can't remind yourself of the name but whatever might as well alchemize it. You combine the **photon cannon **with whatever you made earlier and get The **Pop O' Matic Laser Warhammer Of Vrillyhoo** wow you can't remember the name of the previous hammer but you know that this name is a lot less of a mouthful and less dumb. Of course with the reduction in name you do not lose any of the upgrades, that would be stupid.

You run over to the computer where Vriska is sitting to show her the new weapon. You go up to her and, wait is she crying?

"John I need you" she sobs before trying to get up and falling over. Of course being the god you are you stop her descent with a warm gust of wind.

"Vriska what's wrong?"

"I-I had to create that monster"

You look back to the monster that destroyed the portal to your new session and killed all of your dream selves along with blowing up derse and prospit. "how d-did you create him" you say with a slight stutter.

"I made Rose fall asleep while getting Jade into the game and her dog who just happened to be a first guardian jumped in the colonel sprite and created the monster who is also Jack Noir"

"wow that's a lot Vriska do you wanna go back to the room and cool down"

"I-I think that-t would b-be nice" She barely gets out.

**Thoughts? Review (I know this fanfic is not the best written get off my back) anyways please review and tell me if you would like some lemony lemons next chapter, no one reviewed last chapter :o(. see you next time. I am posting this a day earlier than I thought I would because it's done and I don't feel like keeping people waiting also one last thing before I go this fic has 295 views! I know thats not a lot but this is my first fic I actually plan on going through with so yeah see ya (maybe wednesday (maybe))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

**dear people I know Vriska is a little OOC that's just because in my AU John and Vriska have known each other since they were grubs and the Vriska in my story is basically the Vriska in canon when she talks to John and is all nice and lovey dovey. and John is basically him except he is the most powerful player in all of Sgrub(I know I said Sburb in earlier chapters I forgot the trolls called it Sgrub until now, lol) Story TIME!**

**Btw for all people who wanted lemons disappointment I plan to keep this story rated T**

You enter the room with Vriska and lay down on the bed with her still cradled in your arms. "hey Vriska" you say quietly not wanting to disturb her "do you wanna watch a movie?"

"heh that would be nice John" she says and cradles up into you more giving your whole body a hug and eventually finding your face and pulls your lips into a searing hot kiss.

She starts to tug at your pants but you stop her and pull away looking into her face and she gives you a look of understanding and you snuggle up to her before getting up. You look back and a look of sadness is on her face you give her a smirk and put in one of the alien movies. You jump back on the bed and pull a bowl heaped with popped kernels from your sylladex and begin to watch the movie.

The movie is amazing, something called con air, and the lip sync is perfect, its almost like the movie was originally made in your language but thats impossible.

Several hours later you are still sitting on the bed with Vriska and you have made it through almost 4 bowls of popcorn and many bottles of faygo, the putrid stuff is the only thing that you can drink on this gog forsaken meteor.

You are snuggled up with Vriska, she sits in between your legs and rests her head against your chest. You stroke her hair softly and she purrs ever so often 'I love her so much, and I'm glad she is mine' you think to yourself.

You here the transportalizer whine and pause the movie immediately looking to who intruded on your moment.

It was a human considerably shorter than you, maybe only 5 and a half feet tall. She carries a gift but when she looks at you she drops it and just stares at you. You immediately recognize her to be Jade the human.

"John?' she says disbelief in her voice.

You lean down and kiss the top of Vriska's head before getting up to stand "oh hey Jade, wait how did you get here"

She looks up at you obviously surprised at how tall you are in comparison to her "J-John"

"yeah thats me, what you didn't expect me to be a god?"

"No i-its just you're, you're John"

"yeah I am so what"

"um I'll be right back" she says happiness in her voice.

"uhh John what was that about?"

"I have no idea"

She returns with the other to humans in tow, both of them are around the same height the boy being a little taller. "um are all your species this sort?"

The boy you recognize as Dave begins to speak "no your species is freakishly ta-

John?"

"uh yeah I'm john, what about it"

"he loses his cool-kid facade for the second time in his life and tears stream down his face as he slowly walks towards you. "bu-but you're de-dead"

"Jade what is this about?"

Before she could answer, however, the boy leaped forward and wrapped his arms around you soaking the left side of your shirt in tears.

"uh whats this about' you say looking to Jade then to Vriska who is growling.

"how are you here?" Dave says a look of utter confusion plastered on his face behind the still streaming tears, you notice that his shades were knocked off when he hugged you.

"let's see" you say in a slow mater-of-fact voice pushing him away from you "I was born on Alternia, my home planet, and then I grew up with my friends then I entered the game then I beat the game" you take a fake deep breath "then the black king from your session came in and almost killed us all before Aradia threw us in a transportalizer, theeen (you say with emphasis) I came to my room to enjoy some alone time with my loving matesprit" at your last words you gesture to Vriska who had gotten up and was walking towards you.

"b-but you died and then"

"But as you can see he is perfectly alive" Vrika says stepping to your side and wrapping an arm around your waist "oh sorry for not formally introducing myself, I'm Vriska Serket"

Jade then runs up to you with Rose in tow "I told you two he would never leave us and die he was simply reborn as a troll" Rose says

"wait how is that possible"you say running a hand up and down your neck.

"well" says Karkat stepping in ,he had obviously been listening to you guys talk "I never told you this John but the paradox slime I got to clone you was from a deceased human in an ornate wooden box"

"wait then how am I a troll" you ask.

"well the machine must have been set to create trolls from the slime"

"Hmm that's odd" you begin to say "and-ahhhhhh" you fall to the ground.

You awake what seems like hours later lying in the bed, Vriska is snuggled up against

you and sleeping you plant a kiss on her forehead which wakes her up.

"ugh John"

"what's wrong Vriska?"

"you've been asleep for 3 days"

"wait Really? How?"

"umm you screamed then fell to the ground"

"oh, wait who are you again?"

"John look into my eyes, who am I?"

"wait Vriska?"

"yeah John, what happened"

"wheres Jade?"

"shes in the computer room but-" you cut her off as you get up and head to the computer room "John wait"

"what?"

"Just don't do anything irrational"

"wel I'm glad someone is looking out for me" you go over and give her a quick kiss before heading to the computer room to meet up with your sister and your best friends.

You arrive in the computer and everyone is talking and playing games so you walk over to Jade. "oh hey John, i see someones awake"

"Jade I need to tell you something in private"

"what is it John?"

"just follow me" you grab her hand and she follows you out of the computer room and into a random part of the meteor.

"What's up John?"

"I remember"

"you remember what" she says getting curious.

"I remember life before I was a troll… When I was a human, and Jade I wanted to say, You were my best friend but you have to understand that I'm a troll now and I can't just abandon my calling"

"John I-I don't;t care that you're a troll now I still love you"

"thank you Jade it means a lot to me" you as you bring her into a long needed thank you hug.

You walk back to the computer and do the same thing to Dave and Rose except Rose just smirked like she new what was going to happen all along and Dave kissed you.

You get back to the computer room and see everyone except Eridan and Gamzee, when you ask what happened no one says anything until Terezi speaks up. "Gamzee went rage mode again and killed Eridan, Kanaya almost killed him but we managed to get her off him and get him to the medical ward on this meteor and Eridans body was incinerated in the.. well in the green sun" you ask what that is and she continues to explain about the mission to destroy the green sun and instead crerating which brought the humans to your meteor.

She also goes onto explain that all of the humans are god teir and thats the reason Jade now has dog ears.

You then confess to the trolls that you have all of your memories from when you were a human up to the point of your death.

**Hoped you liked the kind of shorter chapter. I know I am posting this kind of late but I said I would try to post on wednesday so I am trying to become andrew hussie and stick to update dates, Review it helps me alot, follow it inspires me to write more often if I know more people will read it. One last thing 399 veiws!(yay) thats not a lot of attention but every veiw helps!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far**

**parkerchasewithrow**

**Awesome, loved keep up the awesome work brought. HeY i LiKeD iT tOo. honk :0)**

**Bryantastic**

**Awkward for John. Btw, in character x vriska story's, I replace the character names with mine**

**parkerchasewithrow**

**This story continues to be pretty awesome there's no doubt in mind you are anyone and so is this fanfic. You have created something fantastic that i will gladly give up deep just to see a page of this awareness I just read. There's nothing better than this.**

**See you at the end of the chapter with an update.**

Everyone just stares at you when you make this announcement.

"WAIT YOU CAN REMEMBER BEING A HUMAN?" Karkat screams before Kanaya shushes him with a light kiss, his face burns bright red.

"oh so I see you guys are a thing now" you jokingly say in their general direction. "so what now?" you ask

"well we're kind of heading towards a new session at close to light speed, also Sollux and Aradia wanted to stay behind but we got them to stay on the meteor" Terezi says

"So are you conflicted at all with any emotions you are having pertaining to your now mixed memories" Rose speaks sounding like a therapist.

"no I just think that my only real path for this game will be with the trolls since they are the ones who I beat it with"

"well I do hope that you will not only stick with the trolls seeing as we are all now in this together" Rose says.

"I guess I never thought about it that way" You say "well then I guess you are all my family now" You smile at these words and you can see Dave smile too. "jeez Dave I didn't think I would ever see you show any emotion but now it seems that I have broken you" He quickly hides a blush and walks away mumbling something about finding a room.

You all just laugh and talk about some things and eventually Vriska and Dave join you again. You all sit and decide to play some human games seeing as they have some more interesting (and less deadly) games to play. You decide on playing truth or dare, (I know so original) and decide that you being the new leader (because you are the one to bring the trolls and humans together) you will start.

You start by asking Terezi, and she picks dare, so you ask her to kiss the person in this room who she likes the most. Surprisingly she stands up and walks over to Dave and kisses him, he doesn't protest but you can see him looking your way longingly.

"so Karkles" Terezi says "truth or dare"

"fine I choose truth"

"Is Kanaya your matesprit?"

"yes" he says as he kisses her.

"Dave"

"truth"

"who in this room do you want to kiss the most"

He looks around nervously before sighing in defeat "John"

Terezi looks disappointed at this answer, but you get up walk over to him and give him a warm 'friend' hug.

"so Rose"

"dare"

"turn Jade into a frog"

*sigh* "sorry Jade" Jade looks surprised but then realises what Rose is doing and to everyones surprise jumps up and yells "Science" before a dark beam hits her in the chest and she metamorphs into a frog.

The frog jumps up and down happily while Rose smirks then turns her into a human again. "um" Jade says "Feferi"

"oooh" she squeals in excitement "truth"

"Who do you want to be your matesprit"

"umm" she looks embarrassed before sighing like Dave "Gamzee"

"HAHAHAHA REALLY THEMURDUROUS CLOWN?" KARKAT SAYS.

"whaaat? anyways uuuh, Vriska"

"dare" she sounds bored.

"sit in John's lap for the rest of the game" Feferi says with a giggle.

"ok" she says as she gets up and sits in your lap and rests her head aganst your chest and you snuggle up to her.

"so Nepeta"

"I choose truth"

"Who do you ship yourself with"

"hehehe Equius" she says with a large smile on her face, her moirail just gives her a questioning look."ok Equius"

"dare" he says smiling.

"kiss me"

He gets up and walks to her before practically lifting her up and giving her a passionate kiss. He lets her down and sits next to her.

"Tavros"

"oh uuuh Truth"

"who in this room are you most interested in?"

"uuuh, jade" he nearly whispers the last part and Jade just blushes brightly.

"so sollux uuuh tru-"

"dare" Sollux says quickly cutting off Tavros.

"oh uuuuh drink some mind honey"

"NO ONE CAN DRINK THE MIND HONEY, no one" he growls the last part "but if you inthitht" he gives Tavros a glare which makes him swallow.

Sollux pulls some mind honey from his sylladex and instantaneously upon touching some of the yellow liquid to his lips he lets out a burst of psionic so powerful that he nearly kills everyone. Luckily rose managed so cast a counter spell by crossing her wands slashing through the air which effectively shot a blast of magic through the air with the force of a collapsing dwarf star. Everyone gives her a surprised look then glares at Tavros who just sinks back into his seat. It's at this point that you realise he has robotic legs.

"tho Aradia" Sollux says casually after replacing his glasses.

"truth"

"are you flushed for me?"

She gives a quick blush before answering "yes"

"ok cool" Sollux says nonchalantly.

"So Kanaya I guess you are last"

"Dare" she says knowingly.

"kiss Karkat"

"ok" she says as she gets up and gives a kiss to Karkat.

"well John it would appear you are the only person I can ask"

"Dare" you say after not being asked.

"show us your hammer"

You shrug and ,using your wind powers, make the hammer levitate to you. Everyone gasps when they see you pull the trigger and see a giant laser fire from it. After seeing this Rose goes up to Dave and takes his sword then produces her wands and gives them to you.

"it would seem these would make it more powerful" she says with a smirk.

You return it and take the items.

"so John" Dave says "what specibus is it in?"

"no idea I can't allocate or captchalogue it"

Everyone gives you another questioning glance and you run to the alchemiter and add caledscratch and the Thorns of Ogoloth to your hammer and get something similar to what you had before but the laser has two barrels one shoots dark bursts of energy and and white bursts.

You return to the room and Rose gives you an approving nod, then you ask "is there any way to make the humans taller?" as you look down at them.

Rose speaks up "there is no way to make us the three feet taller so we are the size of you guys but there is a way to make you guys shorter" she raises her second set of wands.

Karkat quickly goes up to her and knocks the wands out of her hands saying "yes there is a way now Rose stop brandishing your wands."

You and everyone but Equius, Gamzee and nepeta were around seven feet tall, Napeta was the shortest and maybe 6,6 Equius was easily 8 feet and Gamzee, being the tallest, was about 9 feet tall.

**And thats where I'm ending it :o) HoNk and that's because I'm writing more today and might post a second chapter! so look for that. Also Review it keeps me trying to write a chapter a day! so if you want more, more often follow and review, see you next update!(which might be today)**


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to chapter eight (yaaaaaaaay) so anyways thanks to

parkerchasewithrow for reviewing

"Man so may spelling errors. Also I ment to say that this fanfic and the person who created it is awsome. Thanks for creating this."

See you at the end and I know I thought this would be out the day I finished my previous chapter but I didn't have as much time to write as I had hoped

Ch 8

Karkat led you and the others into a room that had a large ray and a circular standing pad under the 'laser' "ok humans stand there" Karkat said.

Dave, Rose, and Jade stood on the pad and karkat enlarged them to be about 7 feet tall.

"That's much better" Rose said.

"yeah now we don't have to don't have to look up at you guys" Dave said with a smirk before walking up to you and whispering "hey can we talk in private?"

You look to Vriska who just gave you a shrug so you follow him into a private corridor.

"John Egbert I love you"

A look of shock comes on to your face only to be replaced with a look of sorrow. "Dave, in troll culture being a homosexual is not a thing, but with my new memories I feel the appropriate saying would ,Dave" you look him in the eyes "I'm not a homosexual"

e sighs and brings you into another kiss,you don't pull away but you don't get into it either. When he looks into your eyes he says "John I know we can't be together but that doesn't stop me from loving you"

"I know Dave, and you know what"

"What?"

*sigh* "when I was human I lied about not being a homosexual and I was planning on revealing to you my feelings but since I dies I never got the chance"

"really?" Dave looks into your now level eyes and gives you another kiss before giving you a content look.

You walk back to everyone and find Kanaya lying on the ground with a hole in her chest and multiple trolls holding back Gamzee. You use your wind powers to restrain Gamzee and throw him against the wall effectively knocking him out before kneeling down to Kanaya with everyone. "what happened" you say allowing a white tear to fall down your cheek and into the mixture of colors now starting to spread on the floor(you notice the most dominant color to be red).

"Gamzee woke up and came into the room holding onto Ahab's crosshairs and blasted a hole into Kanaya" Karkat says through tears.

Then Knanayas body started to move and glow white, she grabbed Karkats wrist and whispered "back up" everyone immediately stood up and backed up away from her body.

She started to float and the blood poured back into her body while she let out a blood churning screech of pain. After a minute of agony she started to descend and her skin started to glow again and most of her teeth turned into fangs.

"hehe Kanaya you never told me you were a rainbow drinker" Karkat said half laughing half still crying. She collapsed into his arms and muttered something about getting to sleep.

"well that was eventful" Dave said walking over.

About half of you trolls were still crying and everyone except You, Gamzee(who was still unconscious)Equius, Terezi, and the humans then left.

"John would you be interested in bringing your human friends to do some battle training"

"Oh sure Equius, um do you mind if Vriska comes along"

"not at all" he said starting to lead you to his room.

Then Terezi starts screaming in the room behind you and you use your wind powers to manifest into air and fly to her. You turn back into a toll in time to deflect another hit from Gamzee that surely would have killed Terezi.

"HONK honk MOTHERFUCKER" Gamzee said as he tried to run away. You caught him in a wind barrier and threw him against the floor. You were about to pick up his body and continue to slam it against the ground until he died when Terezi put a hand on your shoulder making you stop. You were about to collapse when a powerful gust of wind kept you standing, your eyes started to glow blue and you spoke in a deep bone rattling voice "Gamzee you have betrayed the eternal code and shall now pay for your betrayal".

At that Rose raises her wand to perform a counter spell, but it was too late. Your skin turns grey and your wind becomes colder than an (insert name of cold alternian place here) wind. Your voice becomes louder and deeper and all of a sudden a gust of wind so powerful it throws everyone at least ten feet in any general direction. Unfortunately for Gamzee that direction was up.

Upon hitting his head on the ceiling his neck snapped, then upon Landon back to the ground he turned around and started to glow purple.

"HONK HONK MOTHERFUCKER" were the last words anyone heard before there was a blinding light and all that was left of Gamzee were two clubs, one green and one red. Of course you were still a problem.

"Everyone BACK UP he's gone grimdark" Rose said starting to back everyone up.

"You girl step forward" you say in the voice of a demon.

"Everyone stand your ground" Rose said.

"I SAID GIRL, step forward" you say again your voice getting deeper.

"No" Rose said in a commanding voice.

"Well then I guess it's time to see who gets punished first" you say acting calm.

"John please no we NEED YOU" Vriksa said stepping forward, a tear sliding down her face.

"And why should I listen to you?" You say menacingly.

"Because John" she says starting to whisper and cling to your feet, as you were levitation several feet off the ground "I love you"

"Ha ah ha, and what is a puny trolls love to me?"

"Vriska stay still, I have an idea" Rose said starting to smile. At that moment a beam hit Vriska and a beam of red light emited from her and went into John.

"Ha ah and what will that do to me?" As you say this you collapse and pass out for the second time that week.

"Vriska I shall restore your love for him now"

"No he can keep it I love him no matter how much is drained from me" Vriska said "but thank you"

"Anytime Vriska, anytime" Rise said as Equius picked you up and carried you to your room.

"Don't worry guys I'll watch over him"

"Thank you Vriska" Jade said

"For what?"

"For loving my brother and making him happy" at this Hade walked over to Vriska and gave her a hug before leaving.

Little bit of a shorter chapter but it might be awhile before I upload my next chapter as I plan to make it SUPER FUCKING LONG or it might be out tommorow and normal length so no promises but see you next chapter bye


	9. Chapter 9

**There will be a pause in this story after this chapter but I am not discontinuing it. I am going to work on some of my other ideas.**

You woke up back in your hive, no wait this wasn't your hive, this was your house and your were human again. "what's happening" you groan.

Then a familiar face walks in and you jump to greet her "Vriska! wait how are you here?" you are a noticeable two and a half feet shorter than her now in your human form.

"John we're in a dream bubble, and your kind of short"

"wait I think I can" you say as you return into your troll form "there we go" and you kiss her.

"ok so John where are we?"

"oh this is one of the memories from me being a human" you say as you try to remember your hive. The scenery changes and you recognize the more familiar scene of your hive.

"this is better" Vriska says as she plops down on the couch, motioning for you to come sit.

"so John you know I have never really been in your room" Vriska says, although it comes out like more of a question.

"yeah I guess you never have but do you wanna watch a movie first?"

"ok John, but then I get to see the rest of your hive"

You plop one of your movies into the tv, then sit back down and snuggle up to Vriska.

**Then for the first time in several chapters the narrator allows you to see another point of view!**

**Vriska's POV**

John is sitting next to you and you snuggle up to him grabbing on to his arm and placing your head on his chest. It doesn't matter that you're just in a dream bubble, but you love John and any time you can be alone with him is time well spent.

The movie's over too soon and when he tries to get up you stay snuggled up against him and say "noooooooo John you're so warm"

"well ok then sleepyhead" John says as he picks you up bridal style careful to still let you grab onto him as he walks up the stairs to his room.

His recuperacoon is kind of small but it looks cozy, and he actually has a bed! "Wow John not very many trolls have beds in there rooms"

"Yeah I use it alot, trolls of my blood color don't really need a recuperacoon, but I still use mine sometimes, the uh the slime feels nice"

"John why don't you have a pile of things?"

"I've never really had a feelings jam at my house seeing as you were my first moirail and I always prefered to go to your house"

"aww thanks John, but I don't really think we need to have a feelings jam"

"Yeah I thought that too"

You continue to talk about little things and you snuggle up to John again, you love him more than anything in all of Alternia and you would entrust your life to him.

**The narrator has gotten bored of voicing this person**

**John's POV**

You wake up with Vriska snuggle up to you. You push the hair out of her face and plant a kiss on her forehead. This wakes her up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" you say.

"oh John" *yawn* "Theres no point in sleeping when I can't be in a bubble with you"

"I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said"

"pshh, maybe" she says but soon returns to her usual uptight attitude. "well I should probably tell the others that mister grimdark has woken up"

"ugh what's grimdark?"

"You were momentarily possessed by the horrorterrors"

"you mean those outer-ring fucking gods?"

"yup"

"uhh what happened?"

"you might have killed Gamzee"

"that fucker probably deserved it"

At this you follow Vriska out of the room and into the computer room where the humans are showing the trolls Dungeons and Dragons.

"UH I FUCKING HATE THIS I'M DONE" Karkat screams after what seems like him rolling snake eyes.

Before you can join in Rose comes up to you and leads you away. "John we need to talk"

"yeah yeah I know"

"Then you need to tell me when you had contact with the horrorterrors"

"Rose listen all of us spent several hours hiding in the veil, thats close to the outer-rings"

"so you're saying that all of you spent several hours resisting the horrorterror influence?"

"most of us, I know that Tavors and Terezi had nothing to do with them but the rest of us did at some point"

"Jegus, I need to go see my spellbook" she says then runs off.

You try to walk back to the computer room to join in on the D-n-D magic but you are apprehended by a certain cat toll on your way there.

"John John John John JOHN, do you wanna roleplay with me?"  
>"Sorry Nepeta I don't really want to right now"<p>

"aww but John we've never roleplayed before" she says with a pout.

You are done with this stupidity and manifest into the wind again to go fly to the computer room. when you arrive ,and turn back into a troll, you find that no one is playing Dungeons and Dragons anymore but instead everyone is sitting at computer. It is then that you realise that these are going to be a looooong three years.

**October 31 (from the human calendar)**

Everyone is dressed up for Halloween. Karkat is a bright red crab, Feferi is a cuttlefish, Equius is a cat, Nepeta is Equius, Rose is dressed as a which, Kanaya was a human vampire (you could tell that she was eyeing Karkats neck most of the time), Vriska was a spider, Aradia was a ghost-buster (you had shown her that movie after finding it in your pile and she loved it), Dave was an old fashioned DJ, Terezi was a dragon, Tavros was Pupa Pan, Sollux was a big bee, Jade was a dog (even though she was already kind of a dog), and you were a green ghost slime.

The party started off calm with Dave spinning some sick beats and Terezi sniffing around everyone. Later in the night, however, it got really intense after Vriska had "accidentally" spiked the punch with one of a clowns pies.

The night was over too soon for your liking. Once the effects from the pie wore off no one wanted to party anymore.

**The next morning**

You wake up next to Vriska and wake her up with a quick shake.

"ugh Joooooooohn I don't wanna get up yet"

"come on Vriska"

"John not everyone can resist sopor slime like white bloods"

"aww come on Vriska we're gods now"

"what does that have to do with anything?"

"it means that you need to get up" You use our wind powers to levitate her up and place her on the floor. "that's better" you say with a chuckle before catching her when she falls over. She fell asleep. Well you guess she was right and you place her back down onto the bed before going for a walk around the meteor.

You stumble upon one of the few spots on the meteor that actually is outside of the dim interior. You realise that this area is where you first landed on the meteor. You sigh and look into the darkness that was quickly moving by. 'Light speed sure is fast' you think to yourself. You are about to walk back inside before you spot a green spec speeding towards you.

You jump out of the way as the thing crashes into the meteor with enough force to shake it. "what the fuck is that" you say as you ready your weapon.

"I am Jack Noir, grrrrrrrr, WOOF" he says through his dog snout.

"wait are you the one"

"who destroyed your session portal?, yes I am"

You fire off a quick blast of lightning from your gun hammer and miss him just barely. You get close enough that you scorch some of his hair, he growls again.

"Hey you fucker stop shooting me"

"why should I? you killed a thousand Aradia's and you destroyed our final prize"

"because I'm here to help" at this he flies inside of the meteor and comes back holding Vriska and, wait Gamzee?

"HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK" Gamzee yells as he squirms in Jack noirs hand.

"let me go you motherfucker!" Vriska says.

"Hey let her down or I will not miss this time" you growl to Jack.

"fine" he smiles and tightens his grasp around Vriska's neck.

You shoot your hammer right through the center of his chest with both barrels, effectively killing him. You are about to rush over to Vriska when Gamzee yells something intelligible and smashes her head in with a club.

You fire another shot and kill Gamzee too.

You rush over to Vriska and kneel next to her body letting your tears flow freely. Everyone but Karkat and Kanaya rush up to you and ask what happened. You tell them everything motioning to the dead bodies before letting your head fall on Vriska's now blood soaked torso then you cry more.

Everyone just whatches this happen unsure of what to do. You stop crying and just lay there.

You wake up on your bed and Vriska is snuggled up to you. Whew it was a dream! Then she looks at you and you see her empty white eyes.

"John?" she croaks.

You start letting tears fall down your face again before you embrace her and cry even more. "Vriska I'm so sorry" you almost shout to no one in particular.

"It's ok John, you did everything you could I don't blame you"

"no it's all my fault" you say still crying.

She doesn't say anything and just continues to keep you in her warm embrace.

"I-I'm so sorry" you continue to say not allowing her to leave you.

"John I'm sorry but I can't let you stay" she says. She pulls back her fist and hits you in the face.

You wake up with your head covered in dry cerulean blood and tear streaming down your face. You look up and see that Gamzees body is still lying on the ground, next to Jack Noirs. You see that you face was still buried in Vriska's chest.

You see that everyone has left you alone with your thoughts, and your fine with that. You stumble back to your room, barely able to keep your balance from the hours of sitting in that awkward position.

You get back and step into the Standing Abolition Trap(shower) and turn on the water.

When you get out you decide not to put on your god tier outfit but instead wear the clothes that you wore through the game pre-god. A white tee shirt with your symbol on it and grey skinny jeans and a (unzipped) grey jacket.

You sit on your bed thinking and tears fall from your eyes when your thoughts wander to your now dead matsprite.

**Three days later**

You sit on the bed, now hungrier than you have ever been. You hadn't left your room in three days and the only thing you had to eat were some mushrooms you captchalogued earlier on your planet.

Jade walks through the room and sits down next to you.

"hey John"

"what" you croak, throat thoroughly dried.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, you haven't been outside this room in three days"

"hungry, thirsty, tired, weak, sad, and my wind powers aren't working very well" You barely manage to say in a monotone voice.

"well I have something for that!" Jade says and hands you an apple juice "courtesy of Dave"

You here a barely audible 'sup' from the corner before you grab the drink and slowly pour the delicious drink down your throat. "thanks" you whisper.

"come on John" Dave says as he starts towards you from the corner.

Jade gives him a glare before he walks back to the corner and then turns to you, her expression softening again. "John come on, everyone is worrying about you" Jade says in a more than motherly kind of voice.

"tell them I'm fine" you snap.

"well then" Jade says and is about to walk away before she takes your hand and pulls you up. You are weak from not walking in days, so naturally when you are abruptly put on your feet you fall over.

"Jade what the heck" you say as you quickly recover your footing.

"I'm just trying to help" she pouts and gives you puppy eyes.

You reluctantly follow her and allow her to pull you through the hallways into a brightly colored room you don't recognize.

"we painted this room bright to brighten everyone's mood" Jade explains.

"can I sit down" you ask groaning.

"nope!" Jade says happily before pulling you further into a room that looked like a kitchen "I made some food" Jade says before pulling out what looked like hamburgers. You had once told her that they were your favorite food, you don't know how she remembered.

You sit down and eat some food, it was amazing and you just wanted to take the entire platter and shove it down your throat. You couldn't though you didn't want anything to take your mind off Vriska, you were lovesick and this sickness couldn't be cured.

You just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry on the floor, but by some amazing force you managed to keep it all in and eat. It was the best food you had had since the beginning of this game, and you hated it, you hated everyone trying to cheer you up, you hated all of it.

'do you hate them?' a voice says inside of your head.

'yes' a solemn thought appears in your head 'I hate all of them for trying to make me better, I just wanna be by myself'

'Then your wish is granted'

Your skin does not turn black nor does your wind get cold. In fact your wind gets hotter than fire and your skin burns a bright red. You stand up and walk out leaving visible foot prints everywhere you stepped in an attempt to get away.

They try to follow but you push them back with a gust, you burn them and they scream out in pain but you don't care.

Driven by rage and sadness you go to the only place you think of, you go to the roof where the only reminisce of the bodys is dried pools of blood. You use your wind powers to locate Vriska's body and fly to it. You find Jack Noirs and Gamzees body's and you essentially incinerate them under the force of your searing, red wind.

You cradle Vriska's limp body in your arms once again. Then you feel a slight flicker of movement from her limp form.

You look down and see

**Have fun, Review tell what you think.**

**I usually listen to this when I write: **** watch?v=16LL7HiF-C4&index=1&list=PLvYEJiT0Dn3IsHpBoiA-ChBGP8sAp-PmF****, But I listened to this this time: Sadstuck - Pieces , Sadstuck If I only Could , Say Something ~Sadstuck~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10**

**Wow chapter 10, a big accomplishment in my eyes, I thought I might not make it to chapter eight but here we are. Prepare for fucking long chapter :)**

You look down to see wind blowing and ruffling Vriska's clothing, you break out into more tears. Your wind goes from red to purple then back to red as you are filled with rage at the thought of Gamzee MoThErFuCkInG Makara. You stand up and turn away. You have no idea where you try to go but you land in front of a room where the humans are currently having a meeting. You look in and instantly Jade recoils and looks scared, your wind changes again to purple and it resembles a slow breeze. Along with your wind your eyes and outfit change purple too.

Your gaze softens and your turn back blue. You stop levitating and slowly walk over to the table before sitting down and letting a tear escape your left eye.

Jade looks less frightened now and Dave even gets up to give you a quick bro hug.

You slump more in your chair and sigh. The humans continue with their meeting where they discuss simple things that were irrelevant to your current situation.

About half way through it you stand and walk away. You once again wander the halls with no set destination again. You come to the transportalizer to the now only your room and sit on the bed and drift off to sleep.

You landed in a dream bubble with memories from when you were a grub and karkat was leading you through the brooding caverns. He raises a leg and squeaks something like "charge" and you all run headlong into a hoard of what looked like glowing green ravenous mice. You were all vicious and when you charged into thefry you remember ripping the head off of one and seeing Equius snap one in half with a triumphant "SQUEAK".

The Dream fades away and you once again see Vriska.

"Vriska!" you call out.

"John!" she says noticing you and turning around.

You run towards each other and you embrace her in an extremely tight hug.

"Vriska I thought you shut me out of dream bubbles?"

"well I did, but only because I wanted you to move on but"

"but what?"

"I found a way that you can revive me!"

"How!?" you say slightly exasperated.

"The black kings ring"

"what?"

"if you bring me the black kings ring I can put it on and it will revive me and as long as I wear it I will be alive! Isn't that amazing John!?"

"Vriska I can't believe it"

"me neither John but it works so"

"so I'll be back later" you finish for her. Then she punches you in the face and you wake up.

You instantly begin to wander around the meteor to try and find the ring and the black kings body. Ahem you mean the black kings puddle.

You find it but when looking for the ring you find it not to be there. You rush back to the computer room and find that Karkat is the only one there.

"Karkat!" you yell out breaking into a run to get to him

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT"

"do you know where the black kings ring is?"

"YES BUT I'M NOT TELLING YOU-" you cut him off by picking him up by the neck of his turtleneck and smash him up against the wall.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE RING KARKAT" you scream waiting for an answer.

His eyes get big and he looks frightened. Your wind changes red again and you berate him with boiling hot wind. "WHERE IS IT" You hear Kanaya running down the hall to try and stop you but you create a wall of wind so powerful a first guardian couldn't get through."KARKAT I SAID WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT RING".

"no please"you hear him whisper, this only grants him more boiling wind to the face.

"I SAID WHERE"

"john you don't wanna know" he whispers again, now crying "no no no no please john stop"

You don't stop and your wind only gets hotter making him burn more.

"john please" Karkat says tears now streaming down his face. Multiple people are now trying to get to you but you block them off with more wind that only gets hotter by the second.

"John stop" you hear through the wind, it's Jade. You only push harder and your wind only gets hotter.

"KARKAT I AM NOT AFRAID TO KILL YOU, NOW TELL ME!" your lungs start to hurt as you scream ever louder, you have no doubt that everyone can hear you at this point, but you don't care all you care about is Vriska and you would kill to get her back.

"fine" Karkat says "we, we" he goes silent and you let go of his neck and let him fall to the ground. He starts to cough and you make him fly with your wind. "KARKAT THIS IS THE LAST TIME I WILL LET YOU GO" You scream.

"we through it into the void" Karkat says and then faints on the ground.

All your wind dissipates and you fall to the ground and faint, again.

You awake with your hands strapped to a bed, you are unable to move and once again you feel sad.

You look to see Equius hesitantly moving around your bed with a scared expression on his face.

"I'm sorry" you croak and let more tears slide down your face.

"don't worry John you aren't moving until we get to the new session"

You let out a long sigh before you let your head fall back on the pillow and you fall asleep once again.

**2.45 years later ~ 1.13 sweeps later**

You awake to the sound of your bonds being unlocked. You are in a terrible state and you couldn't even starve yourself to death during the time because every time you tried you would just come back to life again.

You stand and find that you haven't lost a single ounce of muscle from being trapped on a bed for more than a sweep.

You ran out and found four planets floating less than a minute away, you lift everyone up and jump off the meteor before landing on a planet with a large x of what looks like xenon rivers running through the entire planet. The enemies are simple overpowered skeletons which you quickly melt to find they drop a new kind of grist.

You had long since figured out how to control your emotions so you could channel your mind into a more powerful attack than normal.

You float around each of the planets constantly having to blow away glitches so your party could continue.

You land on another planet that looked to e grey without much on it.

You go to the other two planets and find nothing living, there were tons of skeletons but you dispatched of them quickly with your wind.

You flew to derse and found to humans laying on sacrificial stones. One was named dirk and the other roxy. You quickly killed them as a favour when their backs were turned.

You then flew to prospit to find two more humans sitting on sacrificial stones one was Jane and the other Jake. Jane clings to you and insists that you are her grandfather. You say thats impossible as you ar not even human then you go on a lengthy conversation about how you were a human then a troll and blah blah blah. you then kill both of them and find all of them in god tier.

The humans got to catch up with humans and Jane with you. You were talking when a giant red fork head came into existence over one of the planets. You summoned your weapon and saw the condesce standing atop the starship, she was about to simply dispatch of you and your colleagues when you flew up to face her head on.

"well well what have we hear?" you say in a snarky voice, in reality you would've smite her right there but you like you had to wait for something.

"And who are you?" she replies in an equally sarcastic voice.

"No one special just a white blood who's going to be your doom"

"pff a white blood killing me? do you have any idea who I am peasant"

"yeah yeah you're the mighty condesce, all hail her majesty" you say before giving a fake and over exaggerated bow.

"You child, I am your superior." She yells and raises her trident to try and remove your head.

You raise your weapon and easily deflect the blow, you then notice this universes Jack Noir putting on a golden ring. 'Perfect' you thought to yourself before summoning him with your wind. Once he arrives you pluck the ring off of his finger and allow him to fall back to derse where he dies upon landing.

"this is all I need" you say flashing her the ring on your finger.

"HONK HONK MOTHERFUCKER" you hear before a certain purple bastard attempts to leap in your general direction.

You stop him with yet another gust of red hot wind. "how the fu-" you began before being cut off by a certain empress.

"you can't kill the clown in this universe boy" the condesce says "in this universe you can't kill the clown"

You melt him away once again. "well that settles that" you say letting melted Gamzee drip down to derse.

You fly away and find a comfortable rock to lay on before falling asleep.

"Vriska!" you say running towards her.

"John?"

"yeah Vriska I'm here I'm finally here"

"John it's been so long"

"yeah they trapped me for more than sweep on a bed and they threw the ring into the void but I finally got a ring!"

You notice that you are in your human house.

"Vriska did you make this house?"

"yes John I've been alone here for so long I thought that you were not finding my bubbles so I made your house"

"Vriska I.." you say before putting a hand on her shoulder and bringing her into a much needed kiss.

She leans into it and for the first time in more than a sweep you feel happy. You slip the ring on her finger and she disappears from in front of you. You sit down on the bed and sigh in relief before you are wrenched back into reality by a one of a kind set of cerulean eyes staring into yours.

"John Thank you" she whispers into your ear.

"your welcome" you say and then a tear comes from the corner of your eye and emotion passes through you more powerful than ever before, you wind turns a bright pink and becomes warm and feels incredibly soft, like a cushion of air. Your eyes glow brightly and the sound of a gasp fills your ears as you float above the ground.

You reach an arm out to Vriska and you feel at peace for the first time in your life. In this moment of pure clarity you reached out through time and space and spread your feeling of love throughout everything and everywhere. You start to make your descent but at the last moment of your transformation Vriska jumps on top of you and she starts to metamorph as well. After a few minutes of bliss you finally start to descend with her. You touch the ground and gaze over at Vriska.

She seems to be even more beautiful than you ever knew, you embrace to find that your wind is still that bright shade of pink.

"Vriska we need to do something" you whisper into her ear before lifting up the both of you. You make a beeline to where the condesce is currently beating all of your friends senseless.

She opens her mouth once again and is about to fire moe lasers when the white king from the humans session falls to the ground. And just like that shit hit the fan.

The condesce fired off her power laser and killed the humans and a few trolls along with her.

The white king rose from the ground and flew to where the remaining trolls were and killed everyone but Nepeta.

You try to cushion her from this the next blow ,from Gamzee, but she ends up dead too.

You face the condesce, the king, and gamzee. You pick up your hammer to find it isn't there. No time for an explanation, you channel your powers into an attack so powerful all three of them die instantaneously. You look to Vriska to find a horrified look on her face, before you can explain the ring is being taken off her finger by an invisible power. It falls to the ground, to late.

Her eyes turn white and she starts to float away. **She's dead.**

You turn to face the foe who just killed your matesprit (for the second time). What you see horrifies you.

What stands before you is a giant green and incredibly built skeleton. You cannot do anything before you are being lifted off the ground.

"Nice try John" it speaks in a sneer voice.

You squirm under the force of it's telekinetic force grabbing your neck.

"Times up"

You feel your body give up and try to stuff some air down your throat using your powers, it doesn't work. You start fainting and a claw starts to stick it's way through your body. **You're dead.**

**Thats the end (most likely) hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
